Piraten-Kodex
Der Piraten-Kodex ist ein Kodex der von Morgan und Bartholomew zusammengetragen wurde. Edward Teague bewacht den Kodex auf der Schiffbruchinsel. Er wird nur auf ausdrückliches Verlangen eines der Piratenfürsten vorgelegt. Der Kodex Der Kodex wird oftmals in der Trilogie erwähnt, in Am Ende der Welt wird er sogar als gebundenes Buch vorgelegt. Jeder Fan der Serie hat sich bestimmt schon gefragt, was eigentlich in diesem fetten Wälzer stehen mag. Einige Bestimmungen wurden im Verlauf der ersten drei Filme dargestellt, aber den Gesamtinhalt kennt natürlich niemand außer Captain Edward Teague selbst. Nehmen wir einmal an, Elizabeth Turner-Swann würde gern mehr über den Kodex wissen wollen. Er wird – wie inzwischen bekannt ist – nur dann vorgelegt, wenn ein Piratenfürst es verlangt und das auch nur im Versammlungsraum der Piratenfürsten. Wenn Elizabeth also in Ruhe darin schmökern möchte (und Zeit genug dazu hat sie wahrhaftig, wenn Will als Calypsos Fährmann treu seinen Pflichten nachkommt und nicht bei ihr sein kann), wird sie sich vermutlich einiges herausschreiben, um es ungestört zu Hause lesen zu können; wahrscheinlich auch deshalb, um die wichtigsten Bestimmungen für sich selbst greifbar zu haben und nicht erst den grantigen Captain Teague darum bemühen zu müssen. Es kann natürlich auch sein, dass Captain Teague seinen Augapfel nicht herausrückt – nicht mal an den König der Piraten persönlich – und allenfalls bereit ist, durch seine Träger die Abschriften erstellen zu lassen. Nehmen wir mal weiter an, die älteren Herren bemühen sich, die wichtigsten Bestimmungen des Kodexes möglichst originalgetreu abzumalen (im 18. Jahrhundert gab es keine allgemeine Schulpflicht. Die Fähigkeit, lesen und schreiben zu können, hatte deshalb wahrhaftig nicht jeder. Es kann also angenommen werden, dass die Jungs selbst des Lesens nicht mächtig sind, sondern dass Teague ihnen ansagt, welche maßgeblich sind) Nach den Angaben in Fluch der Karibik wurde der Kodex von den Piraten Morgan und Bartholomew zusammengetragen und niedergeschrieben. Viele haben daran also mitgewirkt. Das könnte dann in etwa so aussehen: Hinweis: Der folgende Abschnitt beruht (abgesehen von den Bestimmungen zum Parlay und dem König der Piraten) auf Informationen außerhalb des Pirates-Universums . Er ist nicht mit Sicherheit aus den Filminhalten oder der Begleitliteratur zu beweisen. Es sei jedoch darauf hingewiesen, dass in realen Kodizes entsprechende Bestimmungen zu finden waren. ' '''Die Bestimmungen zum ''König der Piraten und zum Parlay stammen aus den Angaben des Films I. Rechte an Bord 1. Jeder Pirat hat eine Stimme in Angelegenheiten, die alle betreffen. Das gilt auch für die Wahl des Captains und der Offiziere wie Erster und Zweiter Maat, Bootsmann etc. 2. Jeder erhält den gleichen Anteil an frischer Verpflegung und alkoholischen Getränken. Er darf sich zu jeder Zeit bedienen und sie nach Belieben verzehren, es sei denn, dass ein Mangel an Proviant eine Rationierung erforderlich macht. 3. Die Musiker haben am Sabbattag (Samstag) frei, aber an den anderen sechs Tagen nur bei besonderen Anlässen. 4. Wer zuerst ein Segel (eines Beuteschiffs) sieht, soll die beste Pistole oder die beste Blankwaffe erhalten, die darauf gefunden wird. II. Pflichten und Regeln an Bord 1. Kein Junge und keine Frau soll unter ihnen sein. Wenn ein Mann dabei erwischt wird, dass er eine Frau zur Beiwohnung verführt und sie verkleidet an Bord bringt, so soll er sterben. gestrichen durch Teague 2. Wenn ein Mann die Mannschaft bestiehlt oder um Geld spielt, und sei es im Wert von acht Reales, so soll er ausgesetzt oder erschossen werden. geändert Bartholomew 1. Die Lichter und Kerzen sollen um acht Uhr am Abend gelöscht werden. Wer danach noch trinken will, soll dies an Deck tun. 2. Niemand soll mit Karten oder Würfeln um Geld spielen. Wer es dennoch tut, wird so bestraft, wie der Captain und die Mehrheit der Crew es für angemessen erachten. (Das Würfelspiel um Dienstjahre wird ausdrücklich erlaubt. D. Jones) 3. Hat einer einen anderen aus der Crew bestohlen, hat der Bestohlene das Recht, sich Genugtuung zu verschaffen, indem er dem Schuldigen die Ohren und die Nase einschlitzt Der Schuldige soll auch ausgesetzt werden, nicht an einem unbewohnten Ort, aber an einem Ort, wo er Not leidet. Schlitzohr leitet sich genau davon ab … Anm. d. Ü.. 3 a) Dem Ausgesetzten wird eine Pistole, eine Flasche Pulver, eine Flasche Wasser und ein Schuss mitgegeben. (gestrichen, Bartholomew) 4. Niemand darf einen anderen an Bord schlagen. Streitigkeiten sind mit Entermesser und Pistole an Land auszutragen. Kommt es nicht zur Versöhnung der Streitenden, begleitet der Quartiermeister (Erster Maat) sie mit einer ihm angemessen erscheinenden Eskorte an Land, stellt die Gegner Rücken an Rücken und lässt sie vorwärts gehen. Auf sein Kommando drehen sie sich um und schießen sofort. Wer nicht schießt, dem wird die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen. Treffen beide nicht, wird der Streit mit Entermessern ausgetragen. Zum Sieger wird erklärt, wer dem anderen die erste blutende Wunde schlägt. 4 a) Ist Land nicht innerhalb von 24 Stunden erreichbar, so soll der, der einen anderen an Bord schlägt, mit dem Gesetz Mose (einen Peitschenhieb weniger als 40) bestraft werden. (ergänzt, Morgan) 5. Wer schuldig befunden wird, einen anderen um den Wert von einem Real Silber betrogen zu haben, soll so bestraft werden, wie der Captain und die Mehrheit der Crew es für angemessen erachten. 8. Der Mann, der in der Vorratskammer seine Waffe abfeuert oder Tabak raucht, ohne seine Pfeife abzudecken oder eine Kerze offen entzündet und sie nicht in der Laterne trägt, soll dieselbe Strafe erleiden wie im vorigen Artikel. 9. Wer seine Pflichten vernachlässigt, soll seinen Anteil nicht erhalten und darüber hinaus die Strafe erhalten, die Captain und Crew für angemessen erachten. 'III. Beute' 1. Der Captain und der Erste Maat erhalten zwei Anteile an der Beute; Zweiter Maat, Segelmeister (Navigator), Bootsmann Kanonier und Schiffsarzt ein und einen halben Anteil, alle Crewmitglieder ohne besondere Funktion einen Anteil. 2. Jeder Pirat, der gerecht nach der Reihenfolge der Liste bei der Aufteilung der Beute aufgerufen wird, darf sich über seinen Anteil hinaus Kleidung aussuchen. 3. Niemand soll davon reden, das Piratenleben aufzugeben, bevor nicht jeder tausend Dublonen erworben hat. 4. Wer Gold, Edelsteine, Silber, etc. auf einer Prise im Wert von einer Dublone findet und sie nicht innerhalb von 24 Stunden beim Ersten Maat abgibt, soll so bestraft werden, wie der Captain und die Mehrheit der Crew es für angemessen halten. 5. Wer sein Wissen um Beute vor der Crew geheim hält, soll mit einer Flasche Pulver, einer Flasche Wasser, einer Pistole und einem Schuss ausgesetzt werden. gestrichen, Bartholomew 'IV. Verhalten im Kampf' 1. Wer das Schiff oder seinen zugewiesenen Platz im Kampf verlässt, wird mit dem Tode bestraft oder ausgesetzt. geändert durch Morgan 1. neu: Wer der Feigheit im Kampf für schuldig befunden wird, soll so bestraft werden, wie der Captain und die Mehrheit der Crew es für angemessen erachten. 2. Wer zurückbleibt, wird zurückgelassen. 3. Es soll Gnade gewährt werden, wenn darum gefleht wird. 4. Jeder hat seine Waffen, Pistolen und Entermesser stets gepflegt und einsatzbereit zu halten. Wer dem nicht nachkommt, soll seinen Anteil nicht erhalten und darüber hinaus so bestraft werden, wie der Captain und die Mehrheit der Crew es für angemessen erachten. 5. Derjenige, der der Trunkenheit im Kampf für schuldig befunden wird, soll so bestraft werden, wie der Captain und die Mehrheit der Crew es für angemessen erachten. gestrichen, Teague V. Parlay ' '(von Morgan und Bartholomew) 1. Wenn ein Gegner wünscht, zu verhandeln, so darf ihm kein Leid geschehen, bis die Verhandlungen abgeschlossen sind. 2. Die Absicht, zu verhandeln, ist mit dem Ruf: „Parlay“ deutlich zu machen. 3. Feinden, die nicht Piraten sind, kann der König der Piraten das Parlay-Recht gewähren. VI. König der Piraten 1. Der König der Piraten wird von den neun Piratenfürsten erwählt. 2. Verlangt ein Piratenfürst bei einer Versammlung des gesamten Hohen Rates der Bruderschaft eine Abstimmung über die Ernennung eines Königs der Piraten, so wird abgestimmt. 3. Jeder Piratenfürst hat dabei eine Stimme. Er kann sich auch selbst wählen. (Vermerk E. Turner: Letzteres sollte geändert werden) 4. Wer König der Piraten werden will, muss folgende Bedingungen erfüllen: * Er muss Captain eines Schiffes sein. * Er muss ein Piratenfürst sein * Er muss einen Mann getötet haben 5. Es gehört zu den Aufgaben des Königs der Piraten, den Krieg zu erklären und Frieden schließen, Feinden das Parlay-Recht zu gewähren. 6. Die Piratenfürsten legen als Zeichen ihrer Zugehörigkeit zum Hohen Rat der Bruderschaft ihre Acht-Reales-Silbermünze vor. Sind Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen nicht verfügbar, so erwählt sich jeder Piratenfürst ein persönliches Zeichen in Form eines Gegenstandes, den er stets bei sich trägt. Es ist dann geheim zu halten, bis es als Beweis für die Zugehörigkeit zum Hohen Rat vorgelegt wird. (ergänzt, Morgan) 7. Jeder Piratenfürst gibt vor seinem Ableben seine Acht-Reales-Silbermünze an einen von ihm selbst gewählten Nachfolger weiter. Zeichen (korrigiert, Morgan) VII. Entschädigungen 1. Wenn ein Mann im Kampf ein Gelenk verliert, so soll er vierhundert Dublonen erhalten. 2. Verliert er einen ganzen Arm oder ein ganzes Bein, so sollen es achthundert Dublonen sein. 3. Geringere Verwundungen werden entsprechend geringer entschädigt. 4. Außerdem darf derjenige an Bord bleiben, so lange es ihm beliebt (ergänzt Lowther) Grundsätzliches Ein Kodex der Piraten ist ein Verhaltenskodex, der dazu dient, einer Piratenbande Regeln zu geben, um sie lenken zu können. Der in der Trilogie Fluch der Karibik erwähnte Kodex, der hier als fiktive Zusammenstellung/Abschrift dargestellt ist, beruht auf realen Kodizes, die sich – entwickelt von Kapitänen und Crewmitgliedern – diverse Piratengemeinschaften gaben, zum Beispiel jene der Captains Bartholomew Roberts, John Phillips, Edward Low und George Lowther, die bis heute größtenteils erhalten sind und durch zeitgenössische Literatur (A General History of the Pyrates, Charles Johnson, 1724 und The Buccaneers of America, Alexandre Exquemelin, 1678) überliefert sind. Nur wenige Kodizes haben bis heute überlebt, obwohl praktisch jede Piratencrew nach solchen Regeln lebte. Wurde ein Piratenschiff aufgebracht, verbrannten die Piraten ihre Kodizes meist, um zu verhindern, dass diese als schriftliche Beweise gegen sie verwendet werden konnten. Geschichte In der zweiten Hälfte des 17. Jh. begannen die Bukaniere (eine in der Karibik entstandene Piratengemeinschaft, deren Bezeichnung auch auf andere Piratenbanden ausgedehnt wurde) nach gewissen Regeln zu operieren. Diese wurden Articles of Agreement (wörtl.: Artikel der Übereinkunft) oder Piratenkodex genannt. Diese Kodizes variierten von einem Captain zum anderen, teilweise auch von einer Reise zur anderen. Allen gemeinsam war jedoch, dass sie Vorschriften bezüglich der Disziplin an Bord, der Beuteteilung und der Entschädigung für Verwundete enthielten. Jedes Crewmitglied hatte die Bestimmungen des Kodexes zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, sein Einverständnis mit seiner Unterschrift oder – wenn er nicht schreiben konnte – mit seinem Zeichen auf dem Kodex zu bestätigen und die Einhaltung dieser selbst gegebenen Regeln mit einem Eid zu beschwören. Meist wurde dieser Eid auf die Bibel geschworen, es kam aber auch vor, dass er auf gekreuzte Pistolen, Entermesser oder Äxte geschworen wurde, auf einen menschlichen Schädel oder rittlings auf eine Kanone sitzend. Mit diesem Akt trat das neue Mitglied formell in die Crew ein. Die Mitgliedschaft in der Crew gab ihm das Recht, bei der Wahl der Offiziere und anderer Angelegenheiten, die alle Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft betrafen, abzustimmen, Waffen zu tragen und seinen Anteil an der Beute zu bekommen. Die von allen Crewmitgliedern unterzeichneten Artikel wurden dann an gut sichtbarer Stelle ausgehängt, meist an der Tür der Kapitänskajüte. Insofern ist die in Fluch der Karibik gewählte Darstellung, der Kodex werde nur auf Verlangen der obersten Piraten vorgelegt und sei so ein Monster von Buch, zwar ganz nett, aber historisch falsch. Wenn es den Piraten gelang, ein Schiff zu kapern und zu plündern, wurde den Mitgliedern der unterlegenen Crew zuweilen Gelegenheit gegeben, sich den Piraten freiwillig anzuschließen und den Kodex ebenfalls zu unterschreiben. In Zeiten, in denen Piraten sehr knapp an Leuten waren, wurden auch schon mal Leute geschanghait, also gegen ihren Willen an Bord gebracht und zur Piraterie gezwungen. Fachleute, die für die Piraten von großem Wert waren – wie etwa Zimmerleute oder Navigatoren – waren stets in Gefahr, von Piraten (oder auch von der Royal Navy, die durch königliches Privileg zum Schanghaien berechtigt war) zum Dienst gezwungen zu werden. Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung boten Piraten ihren Gefangenen nicht routinemäßig einen Platz in der Crew an. Grund dafür war, dass sie sonst schnell an die Grenzen von Platz auf dem Schiff und der Proviantierung gekommen wären. Zudem schmälerte jedes zusätzliche Mitglied den Anteil jedes Einzelnen an der Beute. Deshalb konnte es vorkommen, dass Freiwillige auch abgelehnt wurden. Geschanghaite Männer wurden gezwungen, die Kodizes zu unterzeichnen; im Falle der Weigerung drohte Folter oder Tod. Wem es gelang, sich trotz der angedrohten Übel erfolgreich der Unterzeichnung zu entziehen, hatte bessere Chancen auf Gnade oder gar Freispruch, wenn die Piratencrew vom Arm des Gesetzes ergriffen wurde. Piratenkodizes sind nahe verwandt mit den Regeln der Freibeuter und teilweise direkt davon abgeleitet, aber auch mit den Kriegsartikeln, die in den Söldnerheeren des 17. Jh. üblich waren und einen Vertrag zwischen dem Feldherrn und dem Soldaten darstellten. Bis ins 19. Jh. existierten auch auf Handelsschiffen schriftliche Regeln, die Heuer und Borddisziplin betrafen und von jedem Matrosen unterzeichnet werden mussten, wenn er anheuerte. Hinter den Kulissen Die Requisite, die für den Piratenkodex angefertigt wurde, war nach den Extras der DVD zu Am Ende der Welt rund 38 kg schwer – zu schwer, als dass es Keith Richards in der Rolle des Captain Teague noch möglich gewesen wäre, das Monstrum von Buch mit einer Hand etwa in der Mitte aufzuschlagen. Kurzerhand wurde daher ein ziemlich großer Teil der nicht benötigten Seiten herausgesägt, womit das Teil noch etwa 20 kg insgesamt wog … Anmerkung zur Quelle Dieser Artikel wurde ganz vom ,,Handbuch Fluch der Karibik, Kapitel Piratenkodex ", Stand 07.02.2018 (Autor Gundolf) kopiert. Kategorie:Ergänzende Informationen